Till The End Of Days
by Kaizoku no Kazoku
Summary: Hiei is terminally ill with a disease he was born with. Yuusuke lovingly cares for him. YuusukexHiei Shounen Ai


**I've been working on ths story for an unbelieveably long time. Up until recently, I've had a major case of writer's block and couldn't finish it. But here it finally is, posted and ready for you to enjoy. Also, some writing credit goes to ****Saelbu**** for writing a beautiful part that I eventually ended up not using (I'm sorry), but I still wanted to give her credit anyway for helping me. **

**So anyway, enjoy!**

**Till The End Of Days**

* * *

A coughing fit took over Hiei, making him groan in pain as he rode it out. Yuusuke pulled the thick blankets up over him as he settled down again. Hiei had been feverish and coughing all day that day, and was still feverish now. He'd been like that off and on over the past several months. His health had been on a steady decline these past few weeks and Yuusuke wondered how much longer Hiei had.

This nasty illness, this incurable disease had taken it's toll on the little fire youkai. On the increasingly rare days when Hiei felt not so sick, his energy level was so low that he could hardly open his mouth to receive food, let alone do anything else. Not that he ate much anymore anyway.

Yuusuke reached down and brushed the sweat-soaked hair from Hiei's burning hot forehead. As he did so, Hiei opened tired, pain-filled, fearful eyes. Eyes that told Yuusuke that he didn't want to die. At least... not this way.

"You want some water?" Yuusuke asked quietly. Hiei nodded in a way that would have been completely imperceptible to anyone else, but was plainly seen by Yuusuke.

Yuusuke picked up a pitcher of ice water and a water glass with a straw and poured a little water for the fire youkai. He held it for Hiei as he took small sips. After he'd drank about five, he pulled away, not wanting anymore. He closed his eyes and shivered, freezing even though he was covered with several thick blankets.

Yuusuke put the cup back onto the tray on the nightstand, watching as Hiei closed his eyes, shivering. Yuusuke took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers and climbed into bed with Hiei, hoping to keep him warm. He took Hiei and held him gently in his arms. Hiei eased into his hold and Yuusuke held him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yuusuke awoke early that morning and was glad to see that Hiei's fever was still gone. It had broken that night, causing Hiei to soak the bed with sweat. And while it hadn't woken Hiei, Yuusuke had woken right away, and had had to change the sheets.

Yuusuke looked down and realized that he'd kicked the blankets off of himself in his sleep. He got up, tucked the blankets around Hiei, and went to take a shower while Hiei slept.

Turning the water on, he kicked off his boxers and stepped into the shower. The steaming water helped little in making him relax however. He knew that only too soon Hiei's fever would be back and he'd be deathly ill again. Deathly ill from a disease that he'd eventually succumb to. A disease he'd been born with.

It was a disease that, once the child hit puberty, the symptoms started showing up. But up until about two years ago, Hiei hadn't shown any symptoms, and he'd been well into his teens. Until two years ago, they'd all thought that he wouldn't even come down with the symptoms, even though he had the disease. How devastated they'd all been when they realized how wrong they were.

Once, Hiei had remarked to him that he was glad that Yukina hadn't been born with the disease. He told Yuusuke that he was happy to have it, pain, sickness, and all so that Yukina didn't have to. Yukina of course, was both touched and crushed by the admission and had told Hiei that she'd gladly take on the disease so that he could be healthy again.

Yuusuke reached for the faucet handles to shut off the water. Drying himself off, he went back into his room to find Hiei awake. Hiei watched Yuusuke appreciatively as he dressed.

"How're you feeling?" Yuusuke said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"...Okay..." Hiei sighed out, not really having the energy to say more.

Yuusuke sat on the edge of the bed next to Hiei to tie his sneakers. "Today's the day of the picnic over at grandma's temple. Do you feel up to going? If not, I'll stay here with you."

When the others had planned the picnic, Yuusuke had told them that whether he'd participated or not depended on how Hiei felt that day. That's how it always was since Hiei had gotten sick. There were some days that they'd go out and other days where they wouldn't. Sometimes the others wanted to cancel the outing but Hiei wouldn't have it. Why should they be stuck caring for him when they could be having a good time and enjoying the health that they had, he'd told them. Sometimes they would go out and sometimes they wouldn't. But they always felt guilty for enjoying themselves without their friend.

Hiei yawned then whispered, "...Go with ...you..." He tried to sit up and found that he couldn't, which wasn't unusual nowadays. Everything he did, he needed help with. To put on clothes, to clean himself, even to eat. On the rare occasions that he did eat, anyway.

Yuusuke smiled, glad Hiei was feeling good enough to go out with them. He got out some clothes for Hiei, some water in a little hospital basin, a washcloth and some soap. He helped Hiei into a sitting position, then proceeded to give him a sponge bath. Afterwards, he helped Hiei with his clothing, then carried him downstairs wrapped in a blanket to get something to eat. He lay Hiei on the sofa then went to prepare breakfast.

He fixed Hiei a bit of chicken and rice for his stomach, and an egg for himself. When he was done, he brought the food over to the sofa and tried to coax Hiei to eat. Hiei took only two bites before deciding he couldn't eat anymore.

"Come on. You have to eat a little more." Yuusuke said gently. "Just two more bites." He held the spoon up to Hiei's mouth.

Hiei really didn't want anymore food, but he did have great affection for Yuusuke. Yuusuke meant the world to him, and if Yuusuke wanted him to eat, well then dammit, he'd try. He opened his mouth to take in at least one more bite of the rice, slowly, very slowly chewed, then tried to swallow. Unfortunately, his gag reflex was triggered. He tried to swallow again and nearly retched. Yuusuke got a napkin and held it up so that Hiei could spit out the food.

"It's ok, you don't have to eat anymore." Yuusuke put a comforting hand on Hiei's back, rubbing through the blanket. Hiei closed his eyes relishing the comfort Yuusuke's hand brought to the little fire youkai.

"Do you still feel up to going to the picnic?" Yuusuke asked Hiei softly still rubbing his back. "If you're feeling too ill..." Hiei nodded a tiny, slow nod to indicate that he still wanted to go. With the way he'd been feeling these last few weeks, he felt that he may not get another chance to go.

"Okay. I'll finish getting ready while you rest here." Yuusuke told him before getting up. He set a wastebasket next to the sofa for Hiei just in case, then went upstairs to his room to finish getting ready.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day out. The birds were singing, the squirrels were playing, and just the right amount of clouds were floating through the skies. Genkai, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, & Botan were setting up the picnic as Hiei and Yuusuke arrived. Yuusuke took Hiei out of the car and set him under a shade tree. He pulled the blanket down around Hiei's waist before getting up to get some food and drink out.

Hiei was content to enjoy nature while the others set things up. But it wasn't long before someone came up to him to ask about his well being.

Botan who had been setting out plates on the blanket walked over to Hiei and asked him,"How are you feeling today?" The others stopped what they were doing to hear the answer.

Hiei managed to muster up a "Hn" for her.

Botan and the others smiled smiles of relief that he was feeling good today since it wasn't often that he was lately. She kneeled down to his eye level. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked him softly. Hiei was about to try to answer when Yuusuke spoke up.

"Don't worry, I got him a bit of something." Yuusuke set a plate down next to Hiei that had an onigiri, a carrot stick, a shrimp chip, and a strawberry Pocky stick on it. Hiei looked up at Yuusuke with a puzzled look on his face.

Yuusuke smiled lovingly. "In case you want to eat something." he spoke quietly.

Yukina, who had been watching from a distance, came over to Hiei just to sit by him. Because Yuusuke deeply cared for her brother, Yukina deeply cared for him. Yuusuke had stuck with Hiei through thick and through thin and she had a respect for Yuusuke that far surpassed that for anyone else save her own brother.

Yuusuke offered Hiei a pick of the things on the plate. "What would you like to start with?"

Hiei looked for a moment at the things on the plate, then asked Yuusuke for the Pocky stick. Yuusuke brought the Pocky stick up to Hiei's mouth and let him take a bite. There had been a time, a time long before this dreadful illness he had, that Hiei could appreciate the Pocky's creamy strawberry topping on the crunchy, fresh pretzel-y stick. The fruity goodness along with the stick's delicious crunch was something he'd immensely enjoyed once, and Yuusuke would always have some just for him whenever he'd visit, which was a lot before Hiei finally moved in with him.

Now however, he had no taste for it anymore and he had to literally force himself to swallow. Somehow he avoided gagging on it, as he didn't wish for Yukina to see how sick her brother really was right now. That he was not feeling as well right now as he let on. In fact, could it be that he was feeling a little worse now than he had a few minutes ago? He hoped not. He'd been feeling ok for a while and he thought that it would last a little longer.

Hiei leaned against Yuusuke and Yuusuke held him in his embrace stroking his soft, black hair; finger swirling the white hair of the starburst. He brought Hiei's blanket up over his shoulders as it felt like the beginning of another fever. He'd have to take Hiei back home soon.

Feeling the fever coming back, Hiei looked fearfully up into Yuusuke's eyes, forgetting about his surroundings. Yuusuke squeezed him tightly, kissing his forehead.

Yuusuke pulled the blankets up around Hiei and gently lifted him up into his arms. Apologizing to the rest of the group, Yuusuke took Hiei back to his car and put him in. The others promised to drop by that evening to check up on Hiei. Yuusuke bid a farewell to the others and then it was back home.

* * *

Hiei was asleep and burning with fever by the time they got back home. Rushing Hiei up the stairs, Yuusuke lay him down in the bed. He got a bowl of cold water and a cloth then sat down to swab Hiei's forehead. As soon as the rag touched Hiei's forehead, he jerked away.

"Come on, Hiei..." Yuusuke whispered, trying again only to have Hiei jerk again. "We need to get your fever down... Please."

Hiei forced open his eyes, a tear escaping as he looked sorrowfully up at Yuusuke. The tear crystalized into a gem before it had a chance to wet the pillow. The look on Hiei's face made Yuusuke's heart melt.

"I wish there was something I could -do-." Yuusuke whispered as he trailed a finger down Hiei's cheek, then he gathered Hiei into a crushing hug. "You know if there was something I could do, I'd do it. Many times over! I don't want to lose you Hiei! I don't!" Yuusuke cried, sobbing into Hiei's hair. "I love you!"

Somehow Hiei found the strength to wrap his arms around Yuusuke and hold onto him tightly.

* * *

Hiei's fever raged on all night. No matter what method Yuusuke used to try to bring it down, it continued to burn. It was only shortly after dawn that Hiei cooled down a bit, but even that didn't last too long. Hiei's fever went back up around midday and all Yuusuke could do was hold him in his arms.

It wouldn't be too much longer now...

Before the symptoms set in, Hiei had always said that if he ever got sick with this disease, he didn't want to go to a hospital. Ever. It wasn't like there was anything they could do, anyway. And he definitely didn't want to die in one.

At the time, Yuusuke agreed with Hiei on this, but now he wasn't so sure that not going to a hospital was a good idea. "Hiei?" Yuusuke asked softly to the little half koorime. Hiei looked up from burning ruby eyes into beautiful chocolate brown ones. "Do you want me to take you to a hospital? I know a good makai one and-"

"...No!" Even though his voice was soft, the no was emphatic. "...Please..."

"But there may be someone who could help you more than I can." Yuusuke explained gently, stoking Hiei's hair to try to comfort him. "And they may be able to help control the pain too."

Hiei shook his head slowly, closing his burning eyes. "...Please... no... Just... keep holding me..."

Tears nearly sprung to Yuusuke's eyes. He wanted to make Hiei feel better in his last days. But to make Hiei feel better, he'd have to go against Hiei's wishes. But to go along with Hiei's wishes meant a painful, horrible death for Hiei. He just didn't know what to do.

So... he just did as Hiei told him to, and kept on holding him.

He held him though the night, he held him through the day. He held him close as the sun shone in the sky, he held him close when it rained. Not once did he let Hiei go. Friends came by and got things for Yuusuke and Hiei that they needed and helped him with things. They were very quiet when they came over out of consideration for Hiei, even though it was like Hiei and Yuusuke were in their own world right there in the bed they shared.

* * *

It was on a cold spring morning with sprinklings of rain when Yuusuke somehow knew that Hiei wasn't going to live out the day. He woke up with his arms around Hiei as he usually did; Hiei still asleep. He watched Hiei as he slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. Stroking his hair, he softly called out Hiei's name. Hiei's eyes opened a little. Yuusuke gave him a good morning kiss.

"How's my favorite little fire youkai this morning?" he said trying to muster up cheerfulness that he didn't feel.

Hiei blinked slowly, and closed his eyes again.

Yuusuke continued to stroke Hiei's soft hair with one hand while the other held onto him for dear life. He cherished Hiei and didn't want to ever him let go. It was just so unfair. He and Hiei hadn't gotten to enjoy having each other around much before this... this disease took hold.

Hiei nearly bent over double as a particularly violent series of coughs overtook him. When they passed, he was left even weaker than before, and with blood in his hand. It had happened a few times before, especially these last few days, but it always frightened him badly. Yuusuke, with a calm he didn't really feel, took a wet cloth and gently cleaned Hiei's hand and face.

Lying Hiei down onto his stomach, he gently stroked his back. Yuusuke remembered Kurama and the Mirror Of Utter Dark he'd used to save the life of his mother. He sure wished he had that mirror now. He'd gladly give his own life to save Hiei's right now. Maybe Koenma still had it and could loan it to him? Then he had to stifle a bitter laugh at remembering what had happened to the mirror, and how it had happened.

Hiei looked up to see a sad smile on Yuusuke's face. "What... are you thinking... about?" he whispered.

Yuusuke's smile faded and he sighed a sad sigh as he fought tears. "Just the Mirror Of Utter Dark... If I hadn't broken it, I could have used it to make you better."

Hiei gathered up what remaining strength he had, and spoke. "You only did... what you had to do at the time... Besides... even if you could use it... It would mean that I... would have to live the rest of my life without you and I... I couldn't do that. I love you, Yuusuke, and I always will. Please don't forget that."

Yuusuke gathered Hiei into another crushing embrace as he placed his lips upon Hiei's, his eyes filling with tears. "I won't forget. I won't. I love you too, Hiei..." he whispered softly as the fire youkai slowly drifted into sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Hiei lie in Yuusuke's arms, breathing softly. Hiei's face content, and his eyes closed, Yuusuke felt Hiei's breathing begin to become more shallow with each breath he took. Yuusuke could only watch as Hiei's life slipped away before his eyes.

Hiei opened his eyes a little, just enough to drink in the sight of Yuusuke one last time. Then they closed again; a lone tear escaping to crystalize as it hit the pillow. A single sob wracking his body...

"I love you... I love you Hiei..." Yuusuke whispered, kissing Hiei's lips and holding him tightly.

...Then Hiei was still...

Yuusuke held Hiei's lifeless body close to him for a little while longer before letting the tears he held back finally fall. The rain outside fell in heavy sheets around the residence as Yuusuke gazed upon Hiei's angelic face.

Hiei.

They hadn't liked each other at all at first meeting. Then, at first, they developed an uneasy partnership, mainly because of Koenma. But what started out as an uneasy partnership, soon turned into a deep friendship, mainly because of Hiei's respect for Yuusuke. The friendship in turn, blossomed slowly into a deep love for one another. Hiei and Yuusuke were teens then, feeling they were unbeatable, invincible, they were on top of the world!

Hiei moved in with Yuusuke not too long after, and they started what they thought would be a happy life together.

Then Hiei's symptoms set in.

At first, he was merely tired most days, with some pain here or there. He'd sleep a lot, and not want to eat much. Then as the illness progressed, there was more fatigue, more pain, and the fevers started. At first they were mild, but they quickly turned severe as the disease ravaged his body. Eventually he couldn't eat much or keep much of what he did eat down. He was slowly dying and all Yuusuke could do was comfort him until it happened.

Yuusuke tried to shake these thoughts out of his mind and think of happier times.

_Like his and Hiei's first date._

_When they first shared an ice cream cone._

_That first kiss. Hiei was shy about it at first, then as he got more into it, he took control._

Yuusuke smiled through his tears as his mind went through all the happy images.

_The look on Hiei's face when he was asked to move in with Yuusuke._

_Hiei's smiles that he reserved for Yuusuke alone._

_Hiei's "Hn's"_

_Hiei's laughter..._

He'd miss Hiei's laughter most of all. But maybe Koenma had him in a better place now. A place where Hiei could be healthy and laugh as much as he felt like. A place where Hiei could be happy. Yuusuke sighed sadly as he picked up the silvery-black hiruiseki. The last that Hiei would ever shed. The one he'd shed just for Yuusuke.

He gazed down at the gem, the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Then he looked down at Hiei's limp form. Hiei looked so peaceful lying in his arms. It was almost as if Hiei were only asleep. Lovingly supporting Hiei's head, Yuusuke gently lay him back down in the bed. Covering him up with the blankets, Yuusuke dragged himself up off the bed and to the nearest phone. He dialed a number.

"Hello, Yukina?..."

* * *

After Hiei's funeral, Genkai and Yuusuke had agreed that a good place to lay Hiei's body to rest was in a corner of the temple grounds. It was quiet and peaceful in that corner, with beautiful wildflowers growing there as well as a plum tree. The tree rarely bear any fruit, but it was a beautiful tree all the same.

Yukina came up beside Yuusuke as the latter was kneeling in silent prayer for his deceased friend and love. When he'd finished, he stayed near Hiei's graveside for a time, tears streaming down his face. Yukina didn't interrupt, just waited patiently as Yuusuke spent time at Hiei's side. At last, Yuusuke looked up at her as she squatted next to him.

"Yuusuke..." Yukina started then hesitated. Yuusuke waited patiently for her to say what she had to say. "Yuusuke..." her eyes filled with tears. "I just wanted to say, Thank You. Thank you for loving and caring so much for my brother. Thank you for being there for him through his entire ordeal. Thank you for caring for him even long before that. You gave him love, support, and companionship when he truly needed it most, and for that, I love you too." One tear thumped to the ground as a hiruiseki.

Yuusuke wiped the tears from his own face and stood up. He lay his hands gently upon Yukina's shoulders. "I only did it because I loved and cared for your brother very deeply. I couldn't help but love him. He was such a great person-" Fresh tears came to Yuusuke's eyes, but he continued on even though his voice wavered with emotion. "-even if he himself didn't think so. I loved Hiei from the very bottom of my heart and I will always love him... I love him so much, Yukina!" Yukina gathered him into a gentle embrace as Yuusuke sobbed like never before.

* * *

"He really meant a lot to you, didn't he?" A preteen girl of twelve years old asked as she gazed upon Hiei's grave marker.

The corner of the temple grounds where Hiei lie at rest, was awash with beautiful color. Bees, butterflies, and hummingbirds intermingled with each other among the many flowers. The plum tree, which had previously been nearly barren of fruit each year, had not only beared fruit every year since Hiei's death, but was nearly weighed down by it each time. That fruit in turn was the most succulent, delicious fruit Yuusuke had ever tasted.

Yuusuke gave a gentle nod to the girl's question as he reached up and folded his hand gently around the silvery-black hiruiseki stone that hung from his neck. "Still does..." he whispered as his eyes teared up. "He still does."

It had taken Yuusuke five years to finally move on with his life. During those five years, by odd coincidence, he'd found Keiko again, divorced from the husband she'd married after she'd broken up with Yuusuke, and with no children, and she'd been loving enough to help him finally move on. He married her, and three years later, they'd had a beautiful baby girl that they named Akahi, Aka for the beautiful red color Hiei's eyes had been, and Hi for the first syllable of Hiei's name. Though he and Keiko lived a happy life together from then on, both Yuusuke and Keiko knew that there would always be a special place in his heart for his beloved Hiei.

The girl turned chocolate brown eyes toward Yuusuke, her black pigtails blowing in the breeze. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Yuusuke stared at the marker.

"Maybe one day, you two will be together again." she said, turning back to the grave.

Yuusuke turned, gazing at his daughter for a moment, then turned back towards the grave, with a nod. They stood in silence a little while longer, Yuusuke's arm around her shoulders, then they knelt and prayed before heading back towards home.

END

* * *

A/N: I didn't write the funeral because it's been so long since I've been to one that I wouldn't have known how to write it. Gomen.

Please R&R


End file.
